


Looking Good

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Looking Good

You and Poe were assigned to go to the city of Tatooine, undercover. The two of you were supposed to get information at the richest and best bar. It was a secret operation only you, Poe, and Princess Leia knew about it.

For the two of you to go there, you both had to dress up for the occasion.

You walked into Poe’s room after you finished putting on your fancy clothes.

“Poe?” You ask as you creep the door open. You look up at him and his fancy suit and tie. You blush at how good he looked. He looks at you and notices how flustered you seem.

“Hey, Y/N. I can’t tie the tie,” he says with it around his shoulders.

“Uh…I…sure, I’ll help,” you walker over to him and begin to tie the tie for him.

“I look so weird,” he says, looking at you. You do not focus on him. You were too nervous. You tremble with his tie. He notices your anxious and shaking hands. He grabs at them.

“Are you alright? Is it the job? Because we don’t have to do it,” he says, giving you a concerned face.

“It’s not that…” you say and finish the tie quickly.

“Than what?” He asks. You look up at him.

“It’s just you looked better than I thought you would,” you say and smile. He chuckles a bit.

“Thanks,” he says and gives you a small but bright smile.

“Your welcome,” you say, still warm and red.


End file.
